Conventionally, there is a display device that includes a plate-shaped display unit and a battery unit that is disposed on a back surface side of the display unit. Related technical literature includes Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-139501 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-216610, for example.